Love is like the Flames
by SuilOlenga20
Summary: Love can both build and destroy things, just like the flames that creates warmth or burn things down such as trust for others and one's self. With mating season present, can Natsu build or destroy the love Lucy also has for him? Can Lucy forgive him? And what will be the outcome of this events? Warning: OOCness , Rape, language, and lemons ahead. First ever story to make!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Darklight20 here, bringing you my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or any of it's characters.

 **Chapter 1: Unbearable Heat and Confusing Feelings**

It was another normal day in Fairytail. The girls are talking by the bar and the guys are brawling as usual. The brawl was started by none other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Well being Erza gone for a two weeks because of an S-class mission to take out a small dark guild. Anyways back to the brawling.

" Oi ice freak get ready to be turned into a molten ice cream."

" Let's see you do it droopy eyes." replied Gray.

The two charged at each other readying there fist for impact. Landing a punch to each other again and again. Both determined to prove their dominance against each other. At the same time the others also joined in the battle. Elfman screaming something about fighting is for real man in the background. Meanwhile the girls just sighed at the rowdy crowd at the same time dodging the tables and chairs that flies through them.

It s true that Natsu is one of the most cause of fights in Fairytail. Most is triggered by a certain raven haired ice mage. But today was different, Natsu in the usual basis does'nt feel irritated by heat mainly because of his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, even if summer strikes in. So it is an unnatural and uncomfortable to him to be affected by heat. Not only that but this unbearable heat is getting on him for three days straight even at night. Making him sweat all over and making him unable to sleep.

After half of hour of brawling did they finally stop. Natsu walks toward the counter where his partner is.

 **Natsu's POV**

'Damn I feel more heat getting onto me after that brawl, oh well atleast takes some of my stress away.' I thought gazing to the counter I saw Lucy having conversation with Mira. I am having this unusual things going on with me. First of all is this heat and second is the urge to be more closer to her both physically and emotionally. I know I love her since the first time I see her and saving her from that fake salamander. Its natural to have that feeling for someone you love but this is entirely different this one is stronger and more forceful, to the point that I want to pin her to the nearest wall, destroying that awfully short shorts and finally bangi- THE HELL DID JUST CROSSED MY MIND?! and when did I get perverted.

Anyways fo an unknown reason her presence also makes me calm and makes the heat away. I don't really know what is going on with me right now, maybe I'll some of the other dragon slayers here in the guild lat- oh right most of them are on missions. Sigh. I guess nothimg could help me for now.

" Oh Natsu are are you ok? You look like your deep in your thoughts something wrong?"

I did'nt realise that I am now on Lucy's side just staring off to nowhere.

" No Im just fine really." Sorry from lying to you Lucy.

I did not notice her arm coming towards my forehead until I felt it pressing onto my head.

" It seems that youre temperature is a litlle bit high are you really okay?" Asking me with a worried expression.

At that instant I almost lost control of myself. Because of that touch it ignited something within me. I felt a very very strong desire to just pin her down and take her in front of everyone present in the guild. Fortunately I manage to keep them down and answering her nervously.

"I-I am only o-okay I just need to go home early I think." waving my hand to her as I ran as fast as I can back to my house. Never looking back, afraid to lose control and hurt Lucy. Once I get back home I go to the bathroom to take a cold afternoon shower. Happy isn't around because he decided to go with Carla today along with Wendy. Noticing my hardened need I slap my face and the hell is wrong with me. After deciding to just ignore my wood I finished my bath, putting my clothes on and laying to my hammock letting myself to sleep.

 **Natsu's Dream**

Natsu pulled Lucy to bed while feverishly kissing her lips. He then licked her bottom lips asking for permission to enter and enter he did. He explored her wet cavern running his younger onto her teeth and finally her tounge. Eliciting a moan Lucy answered with her tounge coliding to his, battling for dominance. After a while they broke their kiss staring in each others eyes. Their eyes are full of lustre, love , and passion for each other. Whole resuming their kiss, Natsu's right hand wondered through Lucy's body from her cheeks, neck, stomach, down to her thighs. Which in return the blonde gasp in pleasure.

Without wasting any more minute Natsu discarded Lucy's clothes and underwear while he goes down to his black boxers. Kissing gently on her lips down to her neck , sucking whenever he finds a sensitive spot. Going down to her breast he takes a sample of her taste and continue to lick then suck on her hardening nipples. While his left hand caressed her right breast. After tasting her delicious mounds of flesh he goes further down to meet her untouched lower lips . Taking a whiff of her intoxicating smell he takes a dip with his tounge and finally stroking her clitoris all over her walls.

"A a aah Nat-Natsu Please m-more ah." The blonde moaned and whimper again and again until white vision explodes into view. While the salmon haired young man happily lapped at her fluids and locking his fingers clean. He kissed her again as she tasted herself in his mouth.

Helping him down to his boxers Lucy pulled it off of Natsu as she then pointed the entrance of her womenhood to his hardened member. Gently going down and passing her entrance, and eventually breaking her barrier. Lucy let out a gasp not yet used to the feeling of having something inside her.

Moving up and down gently until Lucy gained some pace. While in return Natsu thrust in time with her hips. Lewd sounds and moans echoes to the room as their pelvis meet each other while building pleasure to the both of them.

"A-ahh Natsu I-Im g-gonna ahhhh come!"

"Me too Luce! Let's do it together."

Thrusting more furiously upwards as Natsu answered to her partners needs.

"LUCY!"

"AHHHH NATSU!"

The two convulsed and Lucy collapsed on top of Natsu, as he wrapped his arms lovingly onto her bare back.

 **Normal POV**

Natsu wakes up while breathing rapidly like he had run for miles. Noticing the stained sheets and clothes he gets up, takes the sheets to be cleaned. And takes a shower hoping to make the heat and unusual feelings that's pestering feelings away. Because he knows that Lucy **might** not love him or feels the same in return.

So how was it guys. It was my first ever chapter to create. Any suggestions and reviews are very welcomed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward for the next chapter. See next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Darklight20 here again to bring you the second chapter of this fanfic. Graphic description of rape be warned. Short Gajevy moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail Tail or any of it's characters.

 **Chapter 2: To Love is to Burn**

Lucy is walking home while the sun is getting down. She wears a worried and confused expression as she walks.

 **Lucy's POV**

Sigh. It really worries me on how Natsu has been acting towards these days. Commonly we chat so often and go on to missions, helping me on my rent at the same time. But these past three days had been very different. Whenever he would get close to me he tends to immediately get away from me like I am a diseased of some sort. He would also make excuses when I'm asking him to do missions with me like he doesn't want to be with me. And finally the most hurtful thing is that he doesn't even look on me when I am talking to him as if he is not interested on talking with me or even acknowledging my presence near him. It truly hurts me it's as if Natsu doesn't care for me anymore. I truly love him, but I can't get to confess to him because of the fear of ruining the friendship that we've created for years. But now on how the way he is acting towards me, it hurts to know that our friendship may also come to an end. I know it's just been three days since he acted this way but it feels like an eternity because of the agony I feel. Suddenly there is something wet that had run down to my cheeks. Touching it, I figured out that it was tears going down from my eyes. I felt that if I don't do something now our partnership will be destroyed. I got to ask him whats wrong so that I could know what to do to bring back our connection to each other.

Wiping out the tears from my eyes and cheeks I decided to ask him tomorrow. Heading back to my apartment, laying my keys to the desk on my room, and finally lying on my bed I wrapped the blanket on myself, but even with the blanket I couldn't fight the feeling of coldness and emptyness from my confused heart aiding to the fact that Natsu is not here sleeping beside me.

 **Normal POV**

The tomorrow comes out and Lucy didn't waste any time. She finished her breakfast, take a bath, and finally taking off to see and confront Natsu. She arrived at the guild a few minutes after. She looks around the guild to find out that the salamander is not yet on the guild.

" LUUUUUCCCCCYYY!~" The blue flying cat shouted as he went to Lucy.

"Oh happy it's nice to see you again, how it did go well with Carla?" Asked the blonde.

" Well its absolutely okay she finally said yes to go with me on fishing next Sunday." He said while grinning ear to ear.

" Happy tell me. Is Natsu in your house right now?"

"Aye~ I went there earlier and he told me that he isn't feeling the mood to go to the guild so he stays and goes back to sleep."

" Thanks Happy I'll go there right now."

Lucy was gonna leave until someone has called her.

" Lu-chan!" Shouted Levy calling out to Lucy.

Lucy then went to her table and seated across them.

" Hi Levy what do you need with me?"

" I just wanted to catch up with you. Its been a week since we've talk so how is it been?"

" Oh nothing special, the regular brawls and gossips like usual." The blonde said. But Levy sense that something is wrong woth her friend. Lucy's face is contorted into a mix of sadness and worry.

" Lucy is there something wrong?" The bluenette asked.

" Well to be honest with you, yes and its about **him."** Levy knowing her friends feelings towards the pink haired idiot.

" What about him?"

" Its just that he seems to be getting far away from me. I mean literally and figuratively. These past three days whenever he will get close to me, he would easily get away from me and also when I am talking with me he doesn't seem to be interested and never looks at me straight. And also I am worried about him."

" And why is that?"

" Its because when I checked his temperature yesterday my hand almost get burned because of how high his temperature is."

' High temperature and likes to be left alone?' Levy thought for a second. Then something clicked into her mind while remembering the events involving her and a certain iron dragon slayer.

" Lucy I th-" Levy suddenly paused when someone layed his hand on her shoulder looking up she sees Gajeel looking down at her.

" Sorry to intervene bunny girl but I got to borrow shrimp for some time." He said while picking Levy up from her seat, hoisting her to his shoulders.

" Lu-chan wait!" She shouted.

" I will talk to you later then, Bye Levy." Waving her hand, Lucy proceeds on to eat lunch and head to Natsu's house afterwards not knowing the events that will happen next. Levy's effort on making her go back fell into deaf ears.

Gajeel goes back to the back of the guild, out of anyone's gaze and hearing range. Bringing Levy gently down back to her feet.

" Gajeel why did stop me from saying to Lucy that she might be in danger. I know you heard our conversation, so why did you prevented me from informing Lucy that Natsu is going under mating season, she might be hurt by him!" Levy shouted worrying for her friends sake.

" Levy I know what you are going through right now, but we must not stop her."

" WHY!? GAJEEL WHY!? So that she can also experience the things that I've gone through!? Is that it!?" Levy shouted now with tears falling from her cheeks. Remembering again that faithful day.

Gajeel cringed in pain at the sight of his mate crying and because of the painful memories coming from them.

" Its not like that I also wanted to protect her too, Levy." Said Gajeel with a calm yet sad voice. Pausing for a little before continuing while staring directly into her eyes.

" I've never had told you this because I'm afraid that you will once again remember what happened back then. But I guess its now the right time to say this. Dragons and dragon slayers in particular goes extremely aggressive without claiming their mate for too long. Making them more forceful and ferocious when the time comes on claming their mate. I'm really really sorry Levy. I shouldn't have make it a secret from you so that we've atleast been prepared for it, I thought suppresing it would work but no they've just got stronger and Ive hurt you and leaves you with this ugly scars." Gajeel looking at her back where the scars where, that is covered by her orange dress. Shutting his eyes hard and hugging Levy with love and assurance.

" Im sorry for bursting out on you like that. I just kind of lost control with my emotions." Levy hugged back and buried her face into his chest.

" Its only ok Levy I understand you."

" I love you Gajeel.."

" And I love you too shrimp always."

" Gajeel I'm worried about Lucy." She said as she raised her head to face Gajeel.

" Yeah Im also worried about bunny girl but we cannot intervene with them or else it might get out of hand. Do you know what I mean Levy?" Levy knods at this. " Lets just hope that Natsu will come to his senses as soon as they have mated." Gajeel and Levy walks away from the guild, heading silently hand in hand while wishing for the safety of their friends.

Going back to Lucy, She is now heading to Natsu's house after eating some lunch. Upon arriving at the door she knocks on it. The door immediately opened.

 **Natsu's POV**

Its about afternoon now. I've finished my lunch earlier for an hour or so. I've just finished putting my clothes on after taking a bath. Then someone had knocked onto my door. It couldn't be happy because he said that he is going to stay with Wendy and specially Carla fo a while. So I'm wondering who it might be. I am not in the mood for someone annoying right now, with this heat I am feeling I might punched him. I opened the door and I didn't expect to see the person that I dont want to see right now. It was Lucy and by the looks of it she is quite upset.

" Natsu I wanted to talk with you." She said as soon as she had gotten inside.

I had once again felt it. The urge to claim her is getting stronger now. I am now having a difficult time stopping it now and it does'nt help the fact that she is so close to me now.

" L-Lucy well how can I say this but this is really not a good time for me to talk to you." I managed to say it while holding myself back as the best as I could.

" Why?" Lucy asked while bowing slightly her head. With sadness on her eyes. Then she continued.

" Why are you avoiding me Natsu? It seems that you don't want to be with me anymore, you always go away when Im around. You dont even look at me anymore in the eyes when I am talking to you. I really want to know what's the problem is." She is now crying. I really dont want to see her like this but she got to get away from me or else I might hurt her unintentionally.

" Look Lucy it really not is a good ti-"

" Natsu please just tell me what I should do to get back what we have before. Please please just tell me please. " she is now crying freely now as she goes straight to me and cried on my shoulder.

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Im losing my control over my body OH NO PLEASE NOT NOW... LUCY!' Unable to speak it only remains as a thought, unable to warn her to get away from me. It is then that I've lost control of everything and cant do anything but to watch and feel the next action my body will take. I saw how my body suddenly moves, grabbed Lucy and throws her onto the fold in bed.

 **WARNING:**

 **Normal POV**

Natsu then climb on top of Lucy and proceeded to kiss her aggressively. Without warning he plunged his tounge into her mouth without warning and instantly played with her own tounge. Lucy tried to break free from the kiss by placing her hand in his chest, pushing him and tried tilting her head but she is unable to because of Natsu's right hand keeping her head in place and his weight preventing her on pushing him away. Yes she does love Natsu with every fiber of her being, but she is not yet ready for this. The pink haired man finally breaks their kiss leaving the blonde to gasp for air.

" Nat`gasp`su please wait."

But her plead had been ignored as the fire dragon slayer torn apart her top clothes as well as her bra. In sense of fear and modesty she covered her chest, but the Natsu I not having any of it. So he pried out her hands roughly and pinned them with his right hand, freeing her breast for him to see. Lucy's tears once again flows because of fear and pain in her chest. She is still confused why Natsu seems to avoid him and now he is clearly going to rape her. She stumbled upon the idea that Natsu might had hate her and its to why this is now happening. With this conclusion that she made, she continued to cry and beg for him to stop. This had gone unanswered as he sucks roughly onto her left nipple and sometimes biting it, but not to the point of breaking the beautiful skin. While his left hand squeezed hard onto her right breast. Eliciting an unwanted moan from her.

While Natsu's conscious self watched the entire thing as his own body violate the only girl he loves.

'No please stop it, oh please anyone stop it I cant take it anymore. I dont want her to suffer like this. SO PLEASE JUST STOP. STOP PLEASE.' Natsu screamed onto his thoughts as he can't speak it out. Tears flowing endlessly knowing he cannot do anything to stop his own body at this moment but to watch.

His body now taking care of removing the final garments that is still Lucy wears. But with his strength she didn't stood a chance and her garments had been removed showing her untouched lower lips to him. Natsu stands up to undress his clothes. When he was fnished with removing his top including his scarf. Lucy takes the chance and pushed him hard as she can. Running to reach the door not caring about her clothes as long as she can escape him. But he caught her by grabbing her waist and pulling her back to bed.

" NOOOOO!" Lucy screamed as she's been dragged back into the bed.

" HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME. PLEASE. HELP ME!" She screamed as she tries to kick off Natsu away from her. Natsu then unexpectedly back handed her in the face while growling. Lucy placing her hands into her face to prevent her from seeing her love. Natsu had now finished undressing and seeing that his prey had no intentions of fighting back he placed his hands onto her thighs spreading it wide. Lucy just watched him afraid of being hit again if she misbehaved.

He placed his hard member in front of the entrance of her womanhood that is wet from his earlier ministrations.

" Please Natsu stop. Just please stop." Lucy for the last time pleaded.

' I'm really sorry Lucy.' Is the only thought that he can manage.

After that his hips thrust forward, entering and breaking instantly at her barrier. Some blood had flowed out with some of her juices. She whimpered out becuse of the pain. Not waiting for her to adjust to his size, he pulled back and trust forward, creating a pace immediately. This caused her to moan in pain but as time goes on it turns into moans of pleasure. And not so long he find her g spot and continued to rub on to that particular area that caused her to moan louder than before. Meanwhile Natsu's conscience is feeling it all too clearly, from her hot, wet, and tight caverns that squeezed his cock deliciously. To the melodic moans that she produces every time he hits her g-spot that makes him guilty and pleasurable at rhe same time.

" Aghhhh Natsu I-I can't h-hold any-aaagghhhhh-more im going to ngh!" She screamed as she is near at her peak. With response his thrusting gains more pace at the same time building the coil in his stomach.

" Nggghhh IM CUMMMMIIING!" Lucy screamed as her juices burst out and wetting the sheets and Natsu's lower abdomen. He also came a few moments after because of her walls tightning around him.

Natsu lays down onto her head placed between her breast as she wraps her arms around on it as they are still connected to each other. Treasuring the small moment of warmth and comfort.

So how is it guys? Pm me for any suggestions or comments. And thank for those who supported this fic the first time it comes out and to the ones who will just read it now. Darklight20 goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the grammar, I am trying my best to fix it since English is not my mother tounge. Anyway I hope you guys would like this chapter.

Warning: Rape and Violence

Disclaimer: I dont own Fairytail and any of its characters.

 _ **'Instincts thought'**_

 _ **" Instincts speaking "**_

 **Chapter 3: Pain and Relief**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy waked up, feeling as if her body was hit by a truck. Her head is in pure agony as the sunlight strikes her vision. After blinking a few times to clear her vision, she inspect her surroundings.

Lucy then noted to herself that she is not in her room but to someone else's and there is someone lying on top of her while they are both naked. Looking at the person sleeping on top of her, she saw streaks of pink hair , then the memories suddenly came crushing onto her like the huge waves from the sea.

The rough and calloused hands roaming and touching her body. To the painful yet pleasurable forceful thrusts that makes her ashamed and afraid at the same time. Ashamed that she felt pleasure despite being raped by Natsu and afraid that even after all of this, she still loves him deeply and can never hate him forever, and to the fact that the person who stole her virginity is also the person she loves. It was just like a dream ( or nightmare on which of the the two you prefer), everything happened in just one night.

But she had to face the fact that something is wrong with him, because she knows that even if Natsu hates her, he wouldn't hurt a nakama. So she gently pushed him away from her to sit up on the bed. She stands up shaking and wincing at the pain from being banged too hard for her first time. Then she gathered all of her clothes except for her T-shirt that has been torn apart by Natsu, making it totally unwearable. So she looks for a T-shirt on his closet and when she finds one she puts it on.

 **Lucy's POV**

I don't know what came over Natsu to do such things to me. I know that what he did was wrong but I can't still get him out of my mind. I still love him even if he had done such a terrible thing on me. And I feel more ashamed of myself feeling pleasure from all of that. I have to escape from him because I am afraid that he will do the same thing he had done on me or even worse. So with my aching legs I reached for the door and get out of his house as fast as I can.

I walked through the path leading out of this forest but halfway through the exit I suddenly heard a terrifying roar coming from his house.

 _ **" LUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYY!"**_

I felt shivers ran down my spine as I heard him roaring out my name like some kind of dangerous beast. I run as fast as I can and started finding a place to hide. My heart started to beat faster as I go farther, finally I found some thick and tall bushes, I decided to hide there. Sweat is now rolling onto my forehead down to my neck from running.

I waited for something or anything to give me information on what is happening to my surroundings. Then I heard some footsteps closing in and the sound of dry leaves and twigs breaking. I don't need to check to check whom it is, because I already it's him.

I positioned my hands to were my keys should be, just in case I needed to fight him. But nothing came in contact with my hand on the place they should I remembered that I left them in my house yesterday morning before heading out to the guild. This puts me at disadvantage as I now hear him sniffing his surroundings, and I can sense that he is getting closer. I am now wishing that I shouldn't have forgotten my keys and that he will not find me. He is now inspecting the bushes as I heard some hard rustling near me. I closed my eyes hard, preparing for the incoming doom that's about to come.

But nothing happened.

Instead I heard him snarl and then his footsteps getting away. I sighed in relief knowing that I am safe for now. After a few minutes, I take a peek and check if he is still around. When I am sure that the coast is clear, I get out of the bush and head towards home. Not aware of the eyes watching me from above the trees.

 **Natsu's POV**

Waking up was the very last thing that I wanted to do right now. But I can't stop it as I have no control over my body. My instincts have taken it over in order to claim Lucy. But I can still feel everything that my body is doing.

I cannot still forget her cries and pleads as my own body forced her to mate with _me_. I feel guilty as I can't deny the fact that it felt good. But that pleasure vanished as it hurts to see her suffering and crying, and it hurts the most to know that it is my own body that's doing such things to her.

She is very important to me. I wish that she can get help or escape from me. I dont care if I get locked up for the rest of my life or be killed by someone right now, as long as she stays safe from me. I don't care about myself as long as she's okay. It's only ok for me to get hurt just to see her ok.

 _ **" LUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYY!"**_

My train of thoughts suddenly vanished as I hear my body literally roaring out her name. Then I watched as my body puts on my pants not caring about putting on my vest and scarf. _I_ then headed out into the forest and started sniffing around like a wolf trailing its victim's direction. She smells commonly of vanilla with a hint of strawberries in it. I love that scent of hers but now I dreaded it. As it gets stronger, it means that finding her became more possible as it indicates I'm getting closer to her.

 _ **' Where did she go!'**_

I heard someone speak inside my head.

' Who are you?'

 _ **' Who I am you ask? I am a manifestation of your instincts and inner desire. Since it's mating season I became more stronger that I am able to control your body.'**_

' Mating season?'

 _ **' As what I have thought , Igneel didn't tell you. Then let me tell you this, on one point in a dragon's or dragon slayer's life there comes a time where instincts overcomes rational thought and control over an individual's body to find your one true mate. The things that youve've felt for the last four days is also the effects of mating season, and she is the only one that can calm and satisfy US. It really is a good thing that this happened. With all those moments I just want to jump her, and take her right there. With you holding me back on the past, I can't just stop right now. Oh how badly I wanted to do it again.'**_

' NO! You will not hurt her again. I would not let you.'

 _ **' But how will you do that huh? You cannot even stop me. Even if you try it, it will be useless. Think about it you finally got laid with the girl you love, isn't that great?'**_

' No I hate to see her like that.'

 _ **' Like what? Like her white soft skin with that curvaceous delicious body that WE loved to taste.**_

' Shut up.'

 _ **' Or maybe it's the expression of her face that she makes every time WE thrust into her, and her beautiful screams and moans that's driving US more to continue?'**_

' I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!'

 _ **' Speaking of her, I wanted to find her now, so that I can fuck her again. Well then thanks for the chat. I will speak with you again as soon as got done "busy" with her.'**_

' No don't do that to her again. 'gulp' Please just leave her alone. Just please. Let her go already.'

I beg. Yes, beg just for Lucy. Just to assure her safety I am willing to do it. But unfortunately I am ignored as I can once again feel my body move closer to the bushes. My body searched through the bushes. After sometime I heard myself snarl and starts to go away. Then climbing into a tree. The relief that I felt for a second vanished, when I saw Lucy coming out of the bushes.

 _ **' I wonder how should I punish her for being such a disobedient mate. Leaving right away and refusing to be found, what a naughty girl. '**_

I felt my heart beat get faster because of fear for Lucy's safety. I became stiff and unable to think as my body gets down from the tree and followed her as she walks back home.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy made it home in the afternoon. She decided to head back home first before going to the guild to find some help. She entered her room and locked it. She then went to the bathroom and proceeded to take a bath. After that she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She takes a look on her bathroom mirror. She noticed that her left cheek is red from the slap she received from Natsu yesterday to stop her from fighting back. And there were several hand marks on her hips, waste, and wrist where Natsu held her tight to prevent her from escaping him.

After applying some medication/ healing potion on her cheek she gets back to her room to dress. She noticed that the windows beside her bed is open letting in the cold breeze outside. She walks near her bed and closed the windows.

 _ **" Isn't it rude to leave your partner behind after all what happened, and leaving him wanting more. Am I right my dear Lucy ?"**_ Natsu said grinning evilly as he walks closer to her.

" Na-Natsu. Ho-" Anything that she wanted to say was cut off, as he palmed her mouth shut and pushed her down on to her bed, the towel wrapping her body had came off during the process, leaving her naked under him. Lucy kicks repeatedly and tries to slap him, but Natsu is more agile and stronger than her as he catches her hand and placed his right knee between her thighs to prevent her from kicking him.

 _ **" Being feisty aren't we? I think I should punish you so that you can learn your lesson not to fight me back."**_

Lucy's eyes widened in horror and shivers run down her spine as she heard him say those words. He is not only gonna violate her but also hurt her. At this conclusion she tried to scream for help but couldn't do so, because of Natsu's strong hand is still palming her mouth to keep her shut.

 _ **" But before we start I need tie you up first."**_

After that he grabs a belt near him. Then used it to tie Lucy's hands to the head board of the bed. Releasing his hold onto her mouth.

" HELP!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs hoping to get help from the outside or maybe from one of her spirits that may hear her. But no one came.

Natsu immediately and forcefully pressed his lips against her , making her silent.

" Mmmhhhhh." Lucy moaned when he unexpectedly probed her mouth with his tounge. When it came contact with hers he began to encircle her tounge with his. Lucy couldn't help but to kiss back, and so she starts to move her tounge along with him, starting a battle for dominance. After a while Natsu then released her from the kiss leaving her gasping for air.

 _ **" So you really enjoyed it huh? Well if you want more I will give it to you. But this time I am going to train your body to receive pleasure from pain."**_

As soon as he said that his nails turned to sharp claws. His teeth became sharper and canines longer. Making his appearance similar to a carnivorous animal ready to devour her whole. Lucy's fear began to grow more. She has to escape now and fast.

She struggled once again to free herself from the belt. Wriggling her wrist to free her hand from the binding.

 _ **" You can't escape my princess, I've make sure that they are bound securely. It's a real shame that I must mark this beautiful skin of yours, but as I said I need to teach you to behave."**_ He then digged his claws onto her shoulder.

" AAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Lucy let out a scream as pain surged through her, as the claw impaled her skin. Tears are now flowing as the blood runs down to her chest area from the wound that he had inflected.

 _ **" You belong to me Lucy. Only to me. Not to anyone not even to yourself . But only to me. I am the only one that can touch you and claim you. You can't also escape from me, if you ever try and leave me again I will make sure that this punishment is just a pinch compared to what I am going to do to you next."**_ He said as he repeatedly stab and slash to her shoulders and across her torso.

" No please stop it! It hurts! It hurts! Natsu please save me please! If you can hear me please save me!" She cried out as more slashes came.

He turns her around, placing her on all fours making her back face him. He then takes off his shirt, making his swollen appendage to be seen. He then suddenly pushed it inside her without any kind of preparation.

" Ahhhhhhh." She moaned at the sudden intrusion.

His thrusts started forceful and fast. Which makes Lucy moan at the pleasure. But then Natsu dug his nails onto her back, successfully making her cry out from the pain. He then proceeded to drag them down until it reaches her lower back. He then lifts his hands from the wound to repeat the process again. By this time Lucy is now screaming at the top of her lungs as the claws repeatedly dragged across her back.

It continued for another hour, she is now just letting her tears flow as she cannot scream anymore as her throat became hoarse. Any hint of resistance was now gone as she is tired and hurt. Her blood staining the cloth beneath them.

Natsu's true self is watching all of it. He is crying endlessly as she is being tortured and violated by his own body.

' Please stop already you've already hurt her so bad. I'm begging you. If there's anything I can do for you just say it and I will do it just stop hurting her.'

 _ **' Anything?'**_

'...' Natsu didn't reply back.

 _ **' Then claim her willingly. If you can claim her right now I will bring your control over your body if you did it. But if not I am going to punish her even more. Since this is your fault that I've shown in the first place.'**_

' Okay I will do it.' Natsu replied sadly.

After that he had gained control once more to his body. He pulled out off of her and then release her from her tiding. He let her lay down on to her back. Lucy winced as the wounds on her back came in contact with the mattress. Staining it with more blood.

" Lucy?" He then placed a hand to her cheek.

" Natsu?" Lucy looked directly to Natsu. Then came in contact with his eyes. His eyes where not filled with lust and anger anymore rather sadness and love.

" I'm really sorry." Natsu sobbed as tears where now flowing from his eyes.

" I couldn't stop _**him**_ Lucy I'm really sorry." He then froze when Lucy cling into his neck, leaned and kissed him passionately.

" It's only ok Natsu. I will still forgive you. "

" Lucy." He is now the one who leaned and kissed her. The kiss was filled with love, unlike the others that filled with lust and frustration.

He then pushed his manhood back onto her and starts to make a slow pace.

" Aaaaaagggghhh. " Lucy moaned at the gentleness of his thrust and the warmth of his hand gently roaming her body. Making sure to avoid the areas that are wounded.

" More Natsu! Give me more!" Lucy moaned.

Natsu obliged and starts to sped up.

" Aghhhh Natsu I'm going to- aahhhh. "

" Me too Lucy. Let's do it together." Natsu then continued his thrusts.

" LUUUUUCCCCCYYY!"

" AHHHH NATSUUUUU!"

The two came at the same time screaming each others name. They are both panting and sweating as they lay beside each other.

" I love you Lucy."

" I love you too Natsu."

After confessing their love for each other, they shared a passionate kiss and went to sleep.

Hope you liked it guys expect for more chapters see ya'all later .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanation

Lucy woke up in the early hours of dawn. She gazed to her side, she expected to see Natsu beside her but to her dismay he is not laying beside her, instead only crumpled sheets remained. It also seems that he is not around her room. Lucy removed the blanket away from her, and she was surprised that her wounds was treated and covered with bandages. Her back does not feel any pain despite of being clawed by Natsu's sharp nails and she also noted that her bruises and hand marks are also gone. She is thankful that somehow Natsu had gotten back to his caring and thoughtful self.

The door to her room opened. Natsu came in carrying a plate with various fruits, a platter of egg and strips of bacons with a toasted bread on the side. He placed it on her nightstand. He grabbed a chair and sat beside Lucy. She is trying to ignore her impulse to run away from him.

" Lucy." Natsu calls her and reached out for her hand. She suddenly flinched at his attempt to make a physical contact with her and immediately snatched her hand away from him. The action makes Natsu feel more guilty and a pained expression is now evident on his face. Lucy noticed this and tried her best to reassure him. She reached for his hand that is laying beside her and interlocking it with his while fidgeting. Natsu looked up to Lucy with sadness and tears on his eyes.

" Natsu I'm sorry that I reacted that way its just. It's just very hard after what had happened I-"

"Shhhhh. It's only ok. Though I should be the one apologizing. I- I- Luce..." his voice cracking at every word. Trying his hardest to control his tears from falling. "Lucy I'm really really sorry I couldn't stop him, I couldn't. I-I can't do anything but to watch. I should be the one protecting you, I should be the one making you happy, but... but I hurt you the worst way possible, I made you feel agony." Natsu gently tighten his fingers around hers." You doesn't deserve what you've been trough, damn it. I should have known the signs and prevented myself getting to hurt you. I should have just killed myself rather than hurting you."

" Idiot! What do you think you're saying?! What do you think will happen after you die? What do you think I would feel? What do you think the others would feel?" She screamed at him while letting her tears flow, wetting the blanket that still covers her. "We couldn't live our lives again if that were to happen, I couldn't live without you, just imagining you vanish makes my heart ache and make me go crazy. So please stop thinking like that. We cannot reset the things that has already been done, the only thing that we can do now is to forgive ourselves and others to be able to move on with our lives and do something for those whom we hurt."

Lucy was surprised when Natsu hugged her and let her cry. She fights the urge to hit him or scream. After a few seconds she relaxed and let her emotions flow as she sobbed in the arms of the man whom she loves and feared at the same time.

" Sorry for what I had just said, I'm not just thinking properly. You're right I think it's not a solution to any problem." He then pushed and held her at arms length and looked straight in her eyes. " Lucy I promise to you that I would make it up to you. I swear that as long as I live I will make you forget all of this hurtful feelings that I made you feel. And as long as I walk on this earth I would never ever leave your side, My Lucy. My Mate."

At these words Lucy smiled gently at him as he wiped her tears from her eyes and placed her hair on the back of her ear. Then suddenly she realised something.

" Natsu did you say I'm your mate? I'm still confused on what it means and you also mentioned about signs? Can you please explain it to me?"

Natsu then wiped off his tears and cleared his throat.

" Lucy did you noticed what happens when an animal goes into heat?" Lucy then nodded her head, understanding of what he meant.

" They'll lose control and let their instincts guide them to mate with others and it doesn't matter if the chosen one wants it or not. Well that also happens to dragons and dragon slayers. But in a very different way."

" How different?"

" We will have this symptoms like feeling our bodies are going to melt at any time, lose our temper easily and have this over realistic dreams that came from our urge or desire that it makes me unable to sleep. And when that all fails to make the person or dragon to claim his mate the instincts will take over the body and control it to be able to claim it's mate willingly or forcefully."

Lucy became sad when he said it.

" But dragons and dragon slayers alike only find their mate by the sense of smell, in which the mate has the most powerful scent among the others and it attracts the male. The stronger the feelings of a dragon or slayer to others are the more it is likely to be their mate . And once mated they are bound forever, because we only mate only once in our life. So even if the mate dies no one can replace them in our heart."

Lucy became a little happy knowing that she is the only person that Natsu can love for the rest of his life.

" I didn't know dragon slayers has a very unique and special way on finding their love."

" Yes it should had been special if I weren't just to afraid on saying the feelings that I have for you, I was such a coward and because of that you are the one who suffered the most. It's my fault."

" Natsu I already told you that I forgive you. I just need some time to recover that's all. So please stop blaming yourself. And I also want to ask. When you are apologizing to me, who are you calling **him**?"

" He is my instincts I can kind of speak with him. Although I don't like **him** and in what he says and suggests. He said that he is the manifestation of my desires towards you and he also mentioned that I and him are only one."

" Is he still speaking to you at this moment?" She asked worrying and scared.

" No. I think because he had settled down for now because I did what he wants me to do."

Lucy blushed when she remembered that night when Natsu seemed to finally gained his body back.

" Im sorry about-"

" Natsu I already told you that you don't need to apologize. I understand ok." He then nodded, agreeing with her.

Natsu then grabbed the tray. He sliced a bacon and tried to feed it to Lucy.

" You don't need to do that Natsu I can do it myself."

" Lucy let me do it, after all what you've been through you deserve to at least relax for a while, and I want to make it up to you."

Lucy then let him feed her. After that Natsu pick up the tray that is now empty and proceeded to wash the dishes. A few minutes after he came back to check on her wounds and body pains. Racing the old bandages with new ones and wrapped it on her wounds. He then let her lay on her bed to sleep. Natsu leaved the room to discard the old bandages. Lucy then sighed and let herself fall into sleep. Hoping that everything will go smoothly and ok as it is.

I got busy with school this past few days so I didn't have the time to update this story. The cover photo of this fic is done by me. I also edited it. Thank you for those who support this story so far. Please review and pm me for suggestions. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi it's me again! It been two months or so, since I've updated this story. Anyway for those who read, favorite, followed, or just take a peek at this story, I really am grateful. Now on to the story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 5: Warmth**

Erza Scarlet is walking towards the guild to report about her mission to Master Makarov. She is expecting to see the guild hall once again in havoc, knowing that no one will stop the idiot and the stripper namely Natsu and Gray from brawling over something stupid and making the rest of the guild join with them again.

'Once I catch those two in the act I would make them taste my sword'. She thought. But she is very surprised upon entering the vicinity to find it in order and her guild mates chatting peacefully and taking up jobs. Even Gray had been looking for a job with Juvia, in which obviously Juvia is delighted to be with her Gray - sama. 'What is going on here?'

"Gray where is Natsu?" She asked

"I don't know his been gone for three days now, the same also goes for Lucy. Juvia! Can you please move away a little?" He stated as he tries to control the giddy rain woman clinging up to his arm.

'They're both gone for three days, I wonder what happened to them.' She then goes upstairs to report to the master. She knocks on the door to check if he's in.

"(Knock, knock, knock) Master are you in there?"

"Who is it?"

"Its Erza."

"The door is open you can come in."

Once she entered the room she sat down and told how her mission had been.

"So is that dark guild, Orbius had any connection of some sort to Zeref?" Makarov said calmly after sipping through his bottle of sake.

"I'm still investigating if that is the case."

"I see... anyway did you notice how our guild is still intact to the ground or how it's not still in pieces despite you being not around for two weeks." He said monotone voice, as if it is normal (for them) for a guild to be destroyed without an enemy attacking them.

"Yes, I am surprised to see that no one is brawling, it's unnaturally calm and peaceful. Oh and Master I've heard that Natsu and Lucy didn't show up this last three days. Is there anything that happened that I've not know about?"

"Actually there is something but I'm not sure if I can explain it to you fully."

And as if on cue a certain iron dragon slayer had enter the room.

"Old man I want to speak with you about something important."

"Great timing kid, come and sit down. I want you to answer some questions." A question mark pop out of Gajeel. He sit down opposite to Erza, awaiting for the old man to ask.

"I know you are aware of the absence of our two nakama, Natsu and Lucy. No one had seen them taking up a job and some also witnessed that Lucy headed to Natsu's home three days earlier and since then the two didn't showed up. Also Mirajane told me that Happy is concerned about Natsu's weird behavior, on how he is bothered by something all the time. Now I suspected that it has something to do with dragons and dragon slayers in general. So tell me what is happening to Natsu and what is its connection to Lucy."

Gajeel sat in silence for a while. He is still contemplating on what he should do. 1. To keep it a secret, just tell them some bull and complicate the situation farther or 2. Tell the truth and free himself from his guilt.

"Natsu is under going Dragon's heat or as others calls it mating season." He choose the latter seeing it as the best thing to do.

"So you mean Natsu and Lucy are..." Erza intervened thinking on the things that may be doing right now making herblush a little.

"Yes they're doing it but unwillingly."

"What do you mean by unwillingly Gajeel?" The master questioned.

"What I mean is our instincts goes out of hand around this season especially if we been gone away far too long from our mate or if we hadn't done the deed yet. So as to claim our mate we will not stop from anything even if it is the mate her/himself."

"Then we should get Natsu locked up away from Lucy before he can further damage her." She suggested.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do, if we intervene tragedy might strike onto this guild as Natsu won't stop pursuing his mate until he ends up killing everyone. The best thing that we can do now is to wait until they get back and prepare for the outcome. " They all sat there in silence for a minute. Until a thought crossed Erza's mind.

"Wait if it's mating season how come you and Wendy are not affected by it?" She questioned him.

"Wendy is still young and her body still cannot undergo the heating process so she has still a long way to go and as for me I've already... gone through heat." His expression saddened.

"When?" Makarov was next to ask.

"Last year."

"And who is the one that you've mated with?"

"Levy."

"So the injuries that she claimed she got from fighting some monster is a lie and the true reason is that you lose control and forced her."

"Yes. I'm prepared for any punishment that you will give me." He said as he observed the old man's expression.

"I see, Erza would you please get Levy for me."

Erza stood up and begins to search for the bluenette. After a few minutes she came back with the solid script mage. She sat down near Gajeel.

"Levy I want you to know that Gajeel had already told me the truth about what happened last year.

"What? No way!" She is surprised to hear it.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised not to tell but the guilt is devouring me. I know that you're not blaming me for what had happened but I cannot still forgive myself."

'Master please don't punish Gajeel! I'm begging you!" She protested and began to embrace Gajeel.

"Don't worry child I'm not going to punish him, only if he promise to take responsibility of what happened." He said seriously and looked to Gajeel.

"Don't worry as long as I leave I swear that I will protect Levy with all my life and make her happy all the time." Upon hearing what he said Levy smiled and hugged Gajeel for minutes. Seeing that the two might take longer Erza cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Now, I guess we should prepare on what we should do once the two comes back." And they all sat their discussing the actions they should do on every situation that can occur.

 **Lucy's House: Midnight**

Lucy can be seen trashing and flailing her hands and legs around as her sleep is being plagued with a nightmare.

 _Lucy's Nightmare:_

Lucy is running as fast as she can on the darkness that surrounds her. She kept running straight in no particular direction as she is desperate to escape. She glance behind her to see two red glowing eyes attempting to catch up to her. Her heart is beating rapidly, pumping adrenaline for her body to go on. But not so long her legs finally gave up and she falls to the ground, her knees and elbows scraped onto the ground making her whimper at the pain it brought. She flipped herself over to the direction of the beast stalking her. She is breathing intensely, trying to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, the beast is getting closer to her. It walks on all fours as it observes and stalks its pray, growling at the smell of fear that she emits. Lucy froze for a moment as she heard it growl. She looks at the direction of the beast. Her legs became numb so she crawled using her arms to get away. The monster takes slow steps onto her direction further indulging at her anxiety and dread.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted at him. But he just continued to pursue and when she is within reach he lunges and pinned her down onto the ground making her whimper. She can now clearly see the horrible changes on him. Two black horns showing from the layer of salmon colored hair, his eyes are slits, and a pair of dragon like wings and a tail on his back. His teeth are jagged, ready to reap at her her flesh. Suddenly he roared and clutch his head as if in pain. Then he just stared at her silently his, eyes back onto what they used to be.

"Lucy?" He looks stage onto her.

"Natsu please come back to me." She said as tears falls down. But then the moment was short lived.

"Agghh! Lucy I-I can't stop him anymore. RUN! LUCY! RUN! BEFORE I GAAAHHH!" He once again clutch his head but this time the beast is once again in control as his eyes turned to slits. She stared at him with despair and sorrow. As she cannot see the person that changed her life for good. The one that saved her countless of times. And the man whom she loves the most. The only thing she can see now is an animal, a monster that is going to feast upon her body. He started to tighten his grip on her and leaned onto her neck and sniffed. He raised his head to say the final words that she will hear.

" _ **YOU'RE MINE!"**_ She screamed as loud as she can. Natsu then sank his fangs onto her neck, hard enough to break it. She fell silent as the crimson blood starts to flow on the floor.

 **End of Nightmare:**

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicks and flail around as if trying to get something off of her that wasn't even there. Natsu hurriedly went to her room upon hearing her scream. He rushed to her side.

"Lucy, Lucy, What's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"NO! GET AWAY!" She then started to slap, punch, and kick to get away from him as her mind is still on the nightmare she'd seen. Natsu let go of her and she crawled away from him and sat in fetal position, leaning on the wall as she keep repeating the words _no_ and _stop._

"Lucy I'm sorry." He said sadly in which got the blonde's attention. She now realized that she is now awake and all that she had felt is all just a nightmare. The Natsu she knew is in front of her not the instincts that took over him. He is back to what he used to be.

"Na-Natsu I-"

"Don't worry I understand Lucy." He said knowing that she still is recovering from what had happened to her.

"Natsu can you please hug me, so that I am sure that you really are back and right here on my side." She said and opened out her arms. Natsu was caught surprised by her unexpected request. But he complied and embraced her lovingly, reassuring her that he really is back. Lucy then gazed at his eyes that shows nothing but love and passion, opposite to the one's that she had seen on her nightmare. Natsu is drawn to her as he leans in. Lucy did the same and closed the distance between their lips, closing their eyes slowly. They savored the love that they have for each other as the beating of their hearts began to quicken. After a minute of it they broke from the kiss and gulped the air they need.

"Thank you Lucy for always forgiving me on the wrong things that I've done and I promise to always protect you."

"Natsu, I love you and even tough I can't forget I will still forgive the wrong things you do."

"I love you too Lucy." He said and leaned in for another kiss. His right hand accidentally touched her near her butt.

"Natsu can we please just do it another time?" Natsu became confused on what she is saying until he saw where his right hand is. He draw his hand away from her as if he just touch a very hot object.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I am such an idiot. Sorry." He stated.

"No its okay, I'm just not expecting it that's all. Oh and you really are idiot." She smiled saying it while Natsu bowed in defeat being called an idiot. "But you are my idiot." Lucy said and kissed him on the cheeks. He then tried to compose himself but failed.

"O-okay then. So... if you need anything jus-" He was caught of by a hand holding onto his own.

"Natsu can you please stay with me." She said, her cheeks tinted of pink. Natsu nodded and lay beside her. "We should go back to the guild tomorrow I bet they are worried about us."

"Sure, anything for you Lucy." He then kissed her goodnight and closed his eyes as she followed suit.

Not so long they both fell asleep facing each other. They unconsciously wrap they're arms to each other and cuddled sweetly as they shared the warmth that they have.

 **Meanwhile, at the Ruins of Dark Guild Orbius:**

"I swear, I will make those fairies pay for what they did." He said trembling in fury. He waved his right hand and several pillars break into pieces.

 **Author's Note;**

Well there you have it guys. The two finally recovered from their horrible experience. I came into a serious writer's block. So many things popped onto my head and had to sort them and think of what would be the best one. And this is how it is. I figured out that it's to early for them to immediately have a lemon (sorry for those who are expecting it) as they have just recovered, they need time to heal after all. I would like to once again thank you guys for sticking with me. Seeing you in the next 2 weeks. **RnR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Beginning**

The sun finally rise in the east, looming over the shadows and envelops the place with light. It rays brings warmth in its wake. Symbolizes the arrival of a new day. Two mages are sleeping soundly as they cuddle each other sweetly. Natsu was the first to wake up. He noticed Lucy is still snuggling onto him. She borrows her head and hugged him more, cherishing the warmth radiating from him. He smiled as he admires how beautiful and cute she is as she sleep. He pats her head and kissed her forehead in which woke her up.

"Good morning Luce." He greeted her.

"Good morning Natsu." Her sweet reply to him.

He kissed her on the lips this time earning a blush and giggle from her. She kissed back and started a heated battle for dominance. Their lips connected to each other. But the contact was not enough for a certain blonde. She darted out her tounge and brushed it against Natsu's lower lip. She really is full of suprise today. He then opened up his mouth and darted his own onto her. Their feelings being translated by there body. Intense passion and love overflows from their heart as the heat from their body increases with each touch and kiss they both share. The need for air finally came onto them and they parted from each other.

"You're really amazing Lucy."

"I could also say the same to you Natsu." They said to each other. Lucy looked at the lacrima clock over her nightstand. It reads 6:00 A.M.

"Natsu can we go to the guild today? I think the others might be worried about us now."

"Ok but I want to eat breakfast first. I'm hungry." He declared.

' _Growl~'_ Lucy's stomach began to protest at the mention of eating a meal.

"And looks like I'm not the only one."

He smirked witch earned a weak punch from her. They stared at each other and then giggled.

"Ok I will make breakfast after I take a bath ok?"

"Sure Luce take your time." Lucy got up from Natsu and proceeded to go to the bathroom. He then got up from bed and proceeded to the kitchen without being detected by the blonde. He rummaged to the the fridge and took out some ingredients. He started the stove and prepared the pan and the ingredients. He place slices of bread on the toaster and set it up. After minutes of cooking, two plates are now filled with slices. of toasted bread, pancakes, bacon, and egg and none of them are burnt. He learned it from Mira that food should not and never meant to be burnt despite that he likes the taste of a slightly overcooked meal.

He placed two plate mats on her table and placed the plates of goodness on them. He grabbed a maple syrup and poured it on the pancakes.

Meanwhile, Lucy just finished taking a bath and is now putting her clothes on when she smelled the delicious aroma of pancakes ( Natsu cooked them last ). She goes downstairs and was suprised to see two plates containing variation of delicious foods buy what make her more hungry is the site of pancakes with maple syrup on them.

"Breakfast is ready Luce here take a seat." He said and pulled the chair so that she can sit.

"Thank you! Did you cooked all of these?"

"Yes I did! Mira told me that you shouldn't cook the food until it's crisp."

"Wow didn't know you can cook decently." She said it straightforward as she took a bite of the delicious pancake.

Natsu's expression became depressed being labeled as an idiot once again.

"Well there are a lot of things that I am good at that you didn't know yet." He said winking at her and then eating a bacon and toast at the same time. Natsu noticed that there's some syrup on the side of her lips, so reached out and wiped it off with his thumb and liking it. Which earned him a blush from the blonde. After some time they finished eating, Lucy started collect the soiled dishes on the table until he was stopped by Natsu.

"Wait Lucy let me do that for you."

"Umm... OK then just don't break the dishes." She smiled at him and let him wash the dishes. She is really happy to know that he is doing his best to bring back what they've used to be.

"Lucy! Natsu! I've missed you all!" Out of nowhere Happy just popped out of the kitchen suddenly, suprising the two. He went straight to Lucy and hugged her.

"Happy it's nice to see you again buddy!" Natsu went to his cat companion and give it a pat.

"Aye sir!" Came the cheerful response of the blue exceed.

"How are you and Lucy doing when I was gone?" The cat asked.

"W-well..." Natsu looked at Lucy. He asked her indirectly if they should tell the cat what happened. Lucy shook her head no.

"Nothing buddy," Lucy sighed in relief." it's just that Lucy and I are now in a relationship."

Lucy froze at the spot and her expression priceless as the pinknette idiot just grinned at the cat. Happy unable to contain his own excitement and flew to the window straight into the guild to announce the information for the whole guild to know (especially Mirajane).

"Mina (everyone in Japanese) listen to me!" He shouted and the crowd paid attention to him.

"What is is it Happy?" Mirajane was first to pry in.

"Natsu and Lucy are a couple now."

There was a moment of silence.

Then suddenly a loud cheer from the crowd started. Some of them handed money to the other while murmuring 'Damn ' and the ones receiving it 'I knew it'. Mirajane fainted at her excitement and happiness. Gray just came back from the mission with Juvia muttered 'Tsk he had beaten me to it'. Romeo and Wendy smiled and blushed when they made eye contact with each other. Cana is still drinking her booze and Elfman is shouting "Natsu is Manly!" As Evergreen tried to calm him down. Erza went to the master and reported him the news. Meanwhile a solid script mage and a iron dragon slayer felt relieved knowing both of them are safe and sound upon hearing the news.

Back to Lucy's House, Lucy is still frozen at the spot. Natsu is still smiling like an idiot. Then Lucy finally snapped out of it and finally done what is expected of her to do.

"LUCY KICK!" And so Natsu was sent flying over the skies.

"Geez! You really and still an idiot!" She declared.

"Well at least I am your idiot." He said and kissed her on her lips. The contact was short but was enough to make the celestial mage blush.

"Then should we go to the guild now?" He said.

"Ok let's go."

And so they finally walked towards the guild. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived. Lucy is nervous so Natsu held her hand. She gets relaxed at the gesture and they walked through the guild's door.

When they finally entered the guild. The crowd's attention was on them and when they noticed the two holding hands another party was held at the guild for the day. Their nakama congratulated them and some cheered them on. The two thank everyone and proceeded to the bar where Mirajane wipes the glass wares clean. Lucy sat at the girl's side where they bombarded her with questions. Natsu went to the guy's side, welcomed with congrats and pat on the back.

"Not bad, Ash for brains." Gray said and hit Natsu on the back with force.

"Unlike you perverted ice cube, who can't still get his girl." He retorted back.

"W-well I'm still waiting for the right time." Gray defended. What he doesn't know is that Juvia is just nearby and heard what he said. The rain woman turned into a puddle (literally) as she heard her Gray-sama admitted indirectly that he is in love with her. Wendy was walking towards the bar when she saw Juvia turned into water, making her scream.

"KYAAAAH! Juvia nee-chan has turned into a puddle." And pointed on the floor.

Gray heard it and immediately came into rescue. The guys chuckled at him as he tries to bring back the rain woman back to her human for again, not knowing he is the cause of her turning into a water. After the commotion the whole guild is at ease, drinking, chatting, and laughter filled the guild. Natsu was chatting with Elfman when he saw Gajeel. Gajeel gestured him to come with him. So he stood and went to Lucy to let her know that he is going out for sometime.

"Luce, I'll just go with Gajeel."

"Okay then see you later." Natsu kissed Lucy goodbye and went out with Gajeel while waving his hand.

 **Outskirts of Magnolia: Forest**

"So why did you call me here for Gajeel? Do you want to fight?" He smirked and readied his fist.

'Sigh' "I want to talk about what happened between you two."

"Wait you knew?"

"Yes and if you're wandering about me yes I've already done it too."

"So who is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's shrimp."

"Oh she's the one you've mated with. So why did you really make me come here?"

"I want you to keep up with you're activities with bunny girl."

"Activities?"

'Groan' "What I mean is sex!"

"Oh... but why?"

"Because you're still in heat I can sense it but barely. Must have cooled down when you've done **it.** Anyway if you don't you will once again hear that voice and lose control of your body."

"Wait how did you know about the voice? Did that also happened to you? Did you also lose control?" Natsu asked seriously. Gajeel's expression darkened.

"Yes and I've been still regretting that."

"I know how you feel. I too can't still forgive myself. But we cannot undo the past and stop it from happening but we can still do something and make up for what happened."

"That's very mature coming from you Salamander." There was a few minutes of silence between the two until the rock that Natsu was standing on was crushed by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club attack.

"What was that for metal head."

"Can't let others think we went here to have a sissy talk don't you think? Gihi."

"You have a point." He smirked and charged towards Gajeel's direction. After 2 hours of fighting the area where they fought was nothing but a clearing with rubles of rocks and trees thats either cut down or burned to ashes. The two decided it's a draw and went on their own way. Natsu headed back to the guild as Gajeel went to a near Ironworks shop to fetch some lunch.

 **Meanwhile at the Guild: (same time as Natsu and Gajeel spoke to each other)**

Lucy is chatting with her female guild mates. They are still trying to pry open the information they wanted from her.

"So are the two of you kissed yet?" Mirajane asked.

"Well knowing Natsu's being dense I'd say they haven't but them being gone for 3 days straight, I think that they had sex now." Cana said it as she drank the third barrel of her booze for the day.

"W-well Umm I think I don't want to answer that for now." Lucy said blushing.

"Lucy-san!" The sky dragon slayer waved at her.

"Oh hi Wendy! How is your mission with Romeo?" She said teasingly.

"Oh just the two of you? How Lovely." Cana followed up.

"I - It's not like that! We also brought Happy and Charlie with us." Wendy said.

"How cute!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Anyway Lucy-san this seems irrelevant but did Natsu sleep on your bed again?"

"Why did you ask?" Lucy asked calmly yet cautious.

"Well Natsu-kun's smell is... How can I put it...stronger than usual." She said innocently. Lucy started too sweat.

"Oh hiding from us don't you. Very well then I think I will know it myself." Cana dropped the barrel of booze and take out her cards and spread them at the table.

"Ok let's see on the first day since you're gone Ohh bittersweet sex, second day playing tag, hide n' seek, then rough sex, wait looks like Natsu turned into a half dragon. Then yesterday full of sweetness and caring love but without sex. Well as what I gathered it seems that Natsu mated with Lucy and forcefully too." She claimed.

"Wait...how?" Lucy is baffled.

"My cards you know. And also it happened before."

"With whom?"

"Mirajane and Laxus. Although because Laxus is from different generation of dragon slayers he just got really horny and kept bugging Mirajane for a whole week until they finally do it."

After that Lucy and Levy's face reddened. So red that it can rival Erza's hair. Mirajane just keeps on wiping the glasses and Cana continued her drinking.

Minutes later they sat in silence, when suddenly a bluenette approach Lucy.

"Umm Lucy can I talk to you for a minute?" Levy asked.

"Sure Levy." And the two walked towards the empty lobby. They sat down on the sofa and Levy started.

"Lucy I-Im really sorry." Levy then hugged her all of a sudden and cried.

"EH? For what Levy?"

"Because Gajeel and I knew that you are possibly in danger 'sniff' but we cannot do anything because 'sob' Natsu might go berserk and hurt everyone. I should have at least warned you but it's too late. I'm really sorry."

"Levy it's ok now so stop crying ok?" She said and hugged her friend. After a few minutes the solid script mage finally calmed down.

"Levy can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Lu-chan?"

"Did it also happened to you?"

"Yes."

"Its Gajeel isn't?" The blue haired woman nodded.

"When?"

"Last year."

"It means the wounds you've got isn't caused by some type of animal?"

"No."

"Oh Levy." Lucy hugged her again.

"It must also been hard for you."

"Well I've already healed thanks to him. And since then his trying his hardest to protect me and make me happy. Oh by the way Erza and Master already knew about us four."

"Oh no I must warn Natsu."

"Why?"

"Because Erza might beat him to death." She said worried for the salmon colored haired man.

"Don't worry about it they assured that they won't punish them as long as they take responsibility for us."

"Well that's a relief. Anyways thank you for worrying about me Levy you really are a true friend."

"You're welcome Lucy and always." After that chat Lucy got back at the bar where Natsu is waiting for her. They greeted each other and hugged. They thanked everyone once again and got back to Lucy's apartment.

 **Lucy's House:**

They finally arrived at the house at evening. Natsu was being kept busy by his thoughts and Gajeel's earlier words. That's when Lucy noticed it and asked him about it.

"What are you thinking about Natsu?"

"Well I don't know if it's the right time to say it yet."

"Natsu can you please say it now, I'm not that weak as you thought."

"It's not like that Luce. I just... you know wondering if you're ready for it considering what happened."

"You can tell me you know, we're a couple right now. So just spit it out." She insisted.

"Ok ok. Do you still remember when I went outside with Gajeel." Lucy nodded yes.

"Well it's just that Gajeel told me we had to continue having you know...sex." He is now blushing like mad.

"Oh is that so." She said as her face immediately turned into a tomato. "And why is that we should have sex?"

"He said that it should prevent my instincts from taking over."

"Oh I see... W-well do you want to do it now?"

"I'm ready if you are ready Lucy. But just to let you know that I don't want to pressure you into doing it."

"Seeing that you are back to your old self, and you being a good boy for the day and not causing a single fight at the guild I think you deserve it."

"Thank you Luce for being so understanding. I promise I would be gentle."

"Ok."

Natsu takes the initiative and slowly leaned into Lucy. There faces slowly getting closer until their lips meet and they closed their eyes savoring the moment they share.

They move in sync and harmony, answering to each others call and desire. He embraced her tightly not wanting to let go of his beloved and to further deepen the kiss. But this isn't enough to satisfy them. Soon Natsu's tounge brushed to her teeth, and so she complied and let his tounge explore her. She then moved her own and their tounges danced and lashed making their need grow more and more. He lifted her up not breaking their kiss and she cling her legs on his waist for support. In which made his hard member brushed against her heating core, which earned a gasp from her.

They arrived at her bedroom and he finally broke the kiss and laid her down the bed gently. He parted from her for a second to remove his vest and scarf. He then resumed and kissed her again. From her mouth he traveled down to her jawline down to her neck nibbling and sucking at it, which made her moan in pleasure.

"AAHHH! NYAAAA! Natsu OH!"

"You're so sexy Luce!" He groaned.

He then removed her clothes that obstructs his way. He then continued his actions and goes lower and to her magnificent breast. He massaged them weighed it against his hands. After that he used his mouth and suckle on them.

"Natsu! P-please don't stop HYAAAH!"

Finished with her breast he goes further down and finally met with her throbbing and wet pussy. He didn't waste anymore time and eat her out. Flicking his tounge up and down savoring her love juices that comes out. He sped up and her most became ceaseless.

"AAAAHHH! AHHHH! NATSU I-IM GOING TO CUM!"

Natsu in return sucked hard on her her clit making her scream and cum right onto his mouth.

"IM CUMMMIIING!"

Lucy was left panting and exhausted but she knows it's far from over. Natsu removed his pants and boxers. He is now in his birthday suit. He kissed Lucy allowing her to taste herself on it. He hoisted her legs up to his shoulders and placed his member on her already wet entrance. He looked up to her, seeking for her final approval. She nodded and he ramming his cock inside her. He started slow and bit by bit going into a pace.

"Natsu please stop teasing me." She is now panting and begging for him to go faster.

Natsu then just let his control slip and let his body the the work. His movements became more heated and fast. His thrusting fueled by lust and desire, building up the fire within them. He kissed her as he he swayed his hips filling his mouth with her moans and needy calls.

"Na-Natsu can I AH! Be on top?"

"Ok 'groan' Luce"

So he held her and made her sit on him with his member still connecting them. She lifted herself up and goes down fast and repeats the action, building speed overtime. The room is filled with slapping sounds and moans and groans from the two mages. Lucy's breast bounce up and down as she sides up down his cock. This aroused Natsu even more and he thrust his hips upwards trying to sync with hers.

"Lucy I think I'm close."

"AH ME TOO!"

"Let's cum together Luce."

They intensified their actions and soon they cum at the same time.

"LUCY!

"NATSU!" They shouted as he shoots ropes of cum inside her core as she tightened her walls and cummed as well making their hips wet and sticky.

"You are amazing Lucy."

"I could say the same to you, Natsu." They stared at each other for a second and finally leaned in, they kissed each other feverish. She instantly fell asleep on top of him. So Natsu pulled up the covers and envelop the two of them in it, and soon after he also falls asleep. They're bodies still connected to each other, as they embrace each other lovingly.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

So Hello again to my readers it's been two weeks (or so) since I updated this fix of mine. And as always thank you for you support and patronage this past few months. Thank you for the reviews that I've got so far, it's good to know you guys enjoyed reading my work. Anyway for those who is a fan of Tokyo Ghoul series like me please read my story entitled **Question** it has lemon on it. The paring is Touken ( Touka x Ken Kaneki). It's inspired by the chapter 121 of the manga Tokyo ghoul:re. Well that all and see you again next week. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Taken Away!**

Lucy woke up at the sound of clanking in the kitchen accompanied by the scrumptious smell of sausage and pancakes. She put her clothes on and walks down the stairs to see Natsu wearing an apron as he cooks their breakfast. Lucy stared at him as he cooks, fascinated by the fact that he woke up early just to make a meal for the two of them.

 **Lucy's POV**

Natsu really does his best to repay me even though I said it's only alright for him not to. He is really sweet and caring towards me, specially at those time we share together. Anyways I didn't expect him to have the same feelings I have for him, sometimes I wonder if all what happened until now is just a dream but as he holds me and kisses me I came to realize it's all real. Not that I'm happy to experience something horrible but the rest that happened makes me really glad. I'm glad to know he feels the same towards me and the one I gave myself into is to him.

"Luce, Luce, hello? Are you alright?" I came onto myself to see Natsu waving a hand in front of me to get my attention. I didn't realize I've been in deep thoughts that I didn't notice him calling at me.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."

"Okay then if you say so Lucy. Well I've prepared our breakfast so shall we eat together?" He pulled the chair gesturing me to sit down. I went and he help me to sit, just like a true gentleman would do to his lady.

"Thank you Natsu." I grabbed my fork and knife and take a slice of pancake, I had to say that he really is getting good at cooking.

"Luce." He called out to me.

"Yes? What is it Natsu?" I asked him as I observe him. He scrath at the back of his head and wait... did I just saw him blush?

"Well I just want to ask if you would want to go with me for dinner this evening?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I really like to!" I said a little excited.

"Do you really mean it Luce?" He asked as he smiles from ear to ear.

"Of course I do. Why not? And not to mention that we are a couple now."

"Ok it's settled then. I will be back at 6:00 P.M. so make sure to prepare for it ok?" He enthusiastically said as he finished his food and placing the plate on the sink.

"I will also prepare for later so I will be out for the moment ok?" He leans and kissed me at the lips which made me blush. He then proceeds to the door and waved goodbye. I grabbed my own plate and wash the dishes in the sink at the same time thinking about what I should wear for the date.

 **Natsu's POV**

'Sigh' I just went off and asked her to a date without having a plan I really am an idiot. Hmmm maybe I should ask someone about it? Maybe there is someone in the guild that can help me. I know! I could ask Mira about it since she is an expert on this things.

So I went to the guild and when I arrived I saw her cleaning some glasses on the bar as usual.

"Hi! Mira."

"Oh hello Natsu how is it going with Lucy?"

"Well we're doing great, I followed your advise on cooking that I shouldn't burn or toast everything, Lucy really liked my cooking now."

"Oh is that so? Then that's great to hear." She happily replied.

"Anyway Mira can I ask you something? "

"About what Natsu?"

"Well..." Oh man I wish the others couldn't hear me. "I was thinking of what I should do on a date?"

"Gihi salamander you really have gone soft ain't ya?" Unfortunately my wish didn't come true as I hear Gajeel's voice behind me.

"It's none of your business metal head."

"You wanna fight salamander? Wait on second thought it's a shitty idea to do that here."

"I think so." Wow this is the first time I agreed with him. "Anyway can you give me an advice on what I should do for later?"

"I ain't an expert but I think ya should at least wear something decent."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a suit?"

"Hmm I also think the same but I don't have any suit to wear."

"Don't ya worry about it. I had a lot of e'm l'yin around since I use them when I perform on stage. Here!" He handed me out a white suit and pants and also a pair of white shoes. "Just bring e'm to me washed at my place I'm leaving for now I've gotta go at Levy's place for now."

"Thank you and see you later then." He waved at me and got out of guild.

"Now that I have something to wear what I need next?"

"I think you should take her somewhere special like in a fancy restaurant or hotel." She placed her index finger below her chin thinking. "But I didn't think you could manage to book anywhere given your remaining left."

"You're right." Come on I think there is somewhere in Magnolia that is special yet easy to get to. Something with a great view. Aha! BINGO!

"Do you think it will be good that we go to the large tree above the hill on the park? I think it has a good view of the whole place at the evening."

"Good idea. Also since you can cook properly now. Its a good idea to prepare your own dishes on your date since she likes your cooking."

"Ok then, but I think there is something still missing?"

"What was it?"

"Maybe a gift?" She suggested to me, but what kind of gift should I give Lucy? Hmmm something valuable and special... Oh that's right!

"Mira thank you for helping me, I know what I should get now."

"Oh okay then, your welcome Natsu." I run off to my house to prepare the things I needed before our date.

 **Normal POV**

Natsu is walking towards Lucy's place. Eyes revert on his direction as he is wearing the suit Gajeel had provided him with, his hair brushed up to match his clothing.

'Man this clothes really draw attention of others, well not a surprise to know that Gajeel always wear them during his "performance" on the guild.' He thought.

After a few blocks he finally reached her house. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. When it opened he was captivated by the sight of Lucy. She is wearing a red dress that hugs her curves wonderfully, her hair was tied into a ponytail and her lips are glossed and pretty.

"So should we go?" She asked him, while he is still staring at those lips.

"O-oh sure." He managed to reply. The awe in his voice didn't escape Lucy's ears as she smiles and hold Natsu's hand and they walked towards their destination.

Arriving at the park Natsu pulled out a piece of cloth which made Lucy confused.

"Natsu what is that for?"

"Can I put it on you?"

"Umm... ok."

He blocked her vision by tying the piece of cloth around.

"Ok it's done. So hold my hand and I will guide you on our way."

They walk until they've reached the highest spot of the only hill in the park. Natsu then removed her blindfold.

"You can open your eyes now Lucy."

As she opened her eyes she feels amazed and happy at the sight that the place holds. The large part of Magnolia can be seen. The bright lights that seem to twinkle came from the houses of the locals like the stars that can be seen on the horizon. The forest that surrounds the area is mystical in appearance as the fireflies illuminates the area.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I like it Natsu, I really like it." They smiled at each other for a while and then they closed their distance a shared a sweet kiss.

"So do you want to eat now?"

"Sure!"

A picnic basket sat at a table with two chairs available. Natsu as any gentleman would do helped Lucy at sitting, then he prepared the foods that he brought along with the wine that he got from a mission long ago, it is said to be one of the most popular and delicious wine in all of Fiore. They eat, chat, and drink until the time to go had finally come.

"Lucy before we can go I would like to give you something."

He pulled out a rectangular red box from his pocket. He opened the cover and showed a necklace with diamond shaped pendant that glows with a red-orange color just like the flames that he has.

"Can I put it on you?"

She nodded in agreement and Natsu goes behind her and put the pendant necklace on her.

"So how do I look?"

"Very pretty."

"Thank you very much Natsu I love you with all my heart."

"And I you too with all of my being Lucy."

They smiled and started to go back to her house, when suddenly five shady figures showed up on their way and they seem to be determined. This put Natsu immediately on alert.

"Oh my what a coincidence for us to meet on such a lovely night." The man in the middle with a long silver hair spoke. He wears an elegant clothing consisting of a long tailed coat and slocks with purple and black hue. His hands has gems embedded on them.

"Who are you?" Natsu said in a threatening voice.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I am Velpigore Orbion." He introduced and bowed. Natsu is shocked. The one in front of him is the guild master of the dark guild Orbius.

"What the? But I thought."

"Hahahahaha, you thought that titania destroyed our guild? Let me tell you that what you destroyed is just a part of our guild. It didn't even reached 1/4 of our forces, but you fairies really pissed me off by destroying one of our own. And for that y'all gonna pay."

"LUCY RUN!"

"Not so fast!" Suddenly one of Velpigore's man performed a ruin seal, imprisoning Lucy inside.

"Now it's time for you to sleep. Heaven's Lost Magic: Gravitational Crush!"

A wave of power suddenly pushed Natsu down but he ain't giving up as he tries to stand on his two feet and reaching for him.

"I WON LET YOU GET HER!"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that though you see we need her magic to summon Lord Grallion one of the ancient demons. So that this world will be ours. Destruction Magic: Ruinous Light!"

The area is filled with bright light and a booming sound followed. Natsu lay on the ground beaten, his last vision is an unconscious Lucy being taken away by them.

 _ **Author's note:**_

Well it's been a month or so since I updated. I know I said that I would update after a week after the last one but I became busy with my school because of different activities we have. Anyways for those who follow this story, don't worry I am not going to abandon this story or anything that I would write on the near future. Anyone who wants to me to make a story about anything just pm me or leave it at the reviews, I would gladly comply to it. So that's all for today Thank you very much!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ignite**

Lucy's eyes opened slowly. Her vision is still blurring form the events that had transpired before them. She looked around the room that is engulfed in cold and surrounded by darkness. Thinking but to what happened she had concluded that she is now held in one of the prison of the dark guild Orbius. She tried to get up, but was immediately stopped by the chains on her hands. She looked down and saw that even her ankles are chained to the floor. She reached for her zodiac keys only to grasp nothing. She heard something coming from the outside her cell. The door made a loud cringe as it was opened. The man showed himself to be Velpigore.

"So how's did you sleep fairy? Any nightmares from yours truly? "

"Bastard! Where have you taken me? "

"Hahaha, quiet feisty ey? Well I don't usually inform my enemies of where I had taken them but since you're not getting out here alive I should at least give you the privilege to know where we are. You are now on our main guild Orbius."

"What do you even want from us?" She shouted.

"Well little girl, the reason is that your guild really pissed me off." He clutched her jaw and made her look at his eyes. "That Titania of yours destroyed our guilds most important branch. That branch held our key for our succession of ruling over Fiore and the world." He released her harshly.

"Do you really think you can do that. No one can defeat Fairy Tail and with your pity excuse for a dark guild will crumble before you."

"Well I must say that we almost lost hope on making our plans possible, all of that magic that we harvested over the years from slaying those pathetic stray wizards. But now we found a solution and it is you Lucy Heartfelia, with your combined magic with the salamander we can now finally summon the demon Azazel."

Lucy eyes widen at disbelief. Azazel one of the powerful demons that are capable of destroying the world.

'Are you crazy if he was to to be resurrected the whole world will perish. And do you really think that Natsu will just fall into your hands that easily, think again."

"Let me tell you this child the destruction of the world is the least of our concerns as long as my lord arises, even if he shall arise from a world full of ash and Second, who said that we needed the salamander to cultivate the magic we needed? HAHAHAHA I thought you knew already. You are carrying that dragon slayers child."

Her expressions become horrified and shocked at the same time. Knowing that she carries their baby and that is now in great danger.

"No way! You're lying! "

"Hahaha you think I am lying! I can sense the power within you. It is a very powerful one. I'm sure Lord Azazel will be delighted upon feasting on your child's energy. Now if you can excuse me I have a ritual to prepare to."

Velpigore then proceeds to exit the room, as Lucy tried to grasp him but to no avail the magic cancelling chains stops her body and magic from being free. Lucy down on her knees starts to cry, the truth that the accident had borne fruit and the fact that their child is now in great danger.

 **Guild**

The members of Fairy Tail gathered at the infirmary. On the bed lies Natsus battered body.

"What did you think happened old man?" Laxus asked his grandfather Makarov.

"I don't know Laxus the only way to know is for him to tell it himself when he wakes up."

Natsu, as if on cue suddenly moves a finger and his eyes open slowly. His vision blurry and still adjusting to the light of the room. As his vision became stable the salmon colored hair mage saw everyone gathered in the room.

"What is going on here?" Natsu asked.

'My son you were brought here by Erza. She found you lying on the ground unconscious and beaten up. Now I want to ask you what happened and where is Lucy?"

"Lucy! Damn it! I had to go" He then tries to get up from the bed but Laxus stopped him from moving and from further possibly injuring himself.

"Natsu you had to tell us what happened, so that we can help you." The master said.

"Lucy and I were having a date."

THUMP!

The members on the back stared at Mirajane lying on the ground where she fainted because of the excitement upon hearing the words "Lucy" and "dating".

"Go on Natsu continue." Makarov instructed him.

"We are in the park. We are walking back to her apartment when three men had blocked us. They claimed that they are from the dark guild Orbius. The guild masters name is Velpigore. They are trying to get Lucy, and so they did. They took her and that Velpigore had used some magic on me."

"Hmm…. Orbius what are they planning right now." Makarov puts his brain into thinking what might be the dark guilds scheme.

 **Some other part of Magnolia**

"HEAVEN WHEELS GATE!" A flurry of swords had descended upon the members of the dark guild Orbius, as they faced the wrath of the mighty Titania.

"No pleae no!" One of the conscious member had begged to her. Erza Scarlet grabs the man by his collar and lifts him up.

"WHERE DID VELPIGORE PUT HAD TAKEN HER!" Titania shouted and the man held up his arms surrendering.

"I-I only know that it will be held at the primary guild, but I didn't know where exactly it is!"

"WHAT DO THEY INTEND TO DO TO HER! TELL ME OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR SORRY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" And she punched the man for good measure.

'Pl-lease! Don't The reason why is that we are trying to revive the the demon lord Azazel and bring fort destruction to this world. The girl should be a sacrifice to make the ritual a success. That all I know I- gaaargh!"

Blood had suddenly flown out of his body and his eyes had blanked. Erza drops on the dead body on to the ground. She Reequipped to her original armor and points her sword towards the dark.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Fufufufu! They talk too much. And that's never a good thing isn't it...Oh my, Never expected to see a fairy here never the less the great and mighty Titania." The voice came from the shadows and from the shadows stood a woman dressed in a dark kimono, seductively clinging to her shoulders. Her eyes red as blood, lips and hair as black as the night sky. The woman walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you." The fairy said firmly and with authority.

"You didn't need to know because you're going to die eventually." As the woman had spoken dark shadow tendrils had creeped to the walls and floor, going towards Erza. In which in return Titania holds his sword in two hands. The light match had been lightened, igniting a battle between the two guilds and starting a war.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY and FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. I really planning on posting this chap up but got delayed because I've been busy these past months. Anyway I'm thankful for those who support this fanfic and to those who still are following this. The next chapter will be posted after 2 weeks. Thanks for reading bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Light Beyond Darkness**

"Requip!" Erza shouted as light enveloped her body in which vanished quickly revealing her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Right after, she charges towards the unnamed girl wearing the dark kimono.

 **CLANG!**

Her attack hit, but not in the place she wanted. Instead of hitting the girl, her sword hit a black hard object that came from below. Erza realized it's the tendrils that came from the kimono girl, suddenly a new set of tendrils erupt from it going towards Erza. She deflects the attack using her own sword and jump backwards to safety.

'So she can manipulate it freely.' Erza thought, she then levitates to the air and rushes to the enemy two swords in hand, immediately followed by more swords passing and slashing to the girl, executing the Blumenblatt (Petal) attack. Erza lands and looks back.

'What the!?' When she looks back the spot where the girl is empty.

"Fufufufu. Why do you looked surprised?~" The voice came in front of her. As Erza looks ahead a flurry of shadow spikes are rushing towards her. Erza requips to her Adamantine armor. She combines the two bladed shield and formed a barrier to stop her opponent's attack. She then changed to her piercing armor and charged forward to her enemy's direction. The kimono girl waves her hand in front to create another shadow barrier.

 **CLASH!** The lance hit the barrier.

"Haha~ Attacking again head on, you know it won't do much!~"

 **Smirk "** That is where you are wrong."

The barrier cracked. The kimono girl watched in shock as the Shadow Barrier dramatically shatters. She was grazed in the shoulders by the lance as it passes right through the barrier and breaking it. The girl then engulfed herself in shadows, sinks to the ground and starts to put distance from Erza.

"I guess I underestimated you Fairies. But I won't make that mistake again."

"Hmmph! Don't take us so lightly. Our guild was and always strong no matter what comes in our way, because we are Fairytail. And we take care of our Nakama!" Erza was once again enveloped by light as she changed to her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura. Wielding each katanas in hand she prepares to strike. The girl in front of her then produces multiple tendrils also preparing to attack.

Erza strikes first swinging her right katana aiming at the girl's head, the girl then lifts her finger producing a thick materialized shadow that blocks it and the lifts her right arm countering Erza with a barrage of spikes from the right. Erza managed to cut the incoming spikes by transferring her magic to the swords and swinging it fast. She strikes back swinging both swords sideways from left to right, her magic now flowing to both swords. The swords pass through the girl's figure only to hit nothing and the figure vanishes. A thick spike strikes from Erzas's side in which she dodges by rolling to front. Another spike spawned, this time below her in which she flips back repeatedly as spikes after the other are emerging below. Still on alert Erza hears the voice of the girl.

"Hahahaha looks like you are at a disadvantage now fairy girl, now won't you stay still and make it easier for the both of us?"

Erza didn't answer back, observing and listening to her surroundings thoroughly. Identifying the position of her enemy. A spike emerges below her feet and to the left, she runs and jumps toward a wall using it as a way to avoid the spikes by running onto it. She then jumps off and performs a spinning downward slash to a shadowy figure on the ground.

"It can't be!" The girl materializes from the shadows and tries to avoid Erza's attack, but the attack manages to wound her shoulders making her stumble to the ground holding her wounded shoulder. Erza once again prepares to swing the sword as she fills it with even more magic and force, as the girl in kimono quickly gets up and protectively places her hands up as she tightly closes her eyes.

'So this is where it will end huh, after surviving this long this is where it ends.' As the swords are about to hit her the memories of the past resurfaces.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Lilian! Don't go running around! You might get lost." A man shouted to the little girl running playfully outside their house towards the town.

"Come on Daddy! Mommy! The festival is going to start soon!" The kid with a huge smile plastered to her face shouts back as she continues to run forward. The stoned arc bridge leading to the town is in sight. The girl sped up ahead. Upon seeing the town, the smile on her face was replaced with pure horror. Her parents followed her and they saw the horrifying sight. The town is being attacked by unknown assailants. Suddenly a huge fire erupted from the town.

"Hey you three!" a mob of bad guys appeared and heads toward them.

"Lilian Run!" Her father pushed her away and to the forest's direction. Lilian runs as fast as she can to the forest. She covers her ears as the screams of her parents fills the air. She runs fast and then hid at a bundle of roots below a huge tree.

"Show up yourself kid! Come on were not going to hurt you. We will just play a little game."

Lilian covered her mouth and controlled her breathing to avoid being detected by the men who are searching for her.

"TCH! She escaped us. Come on let's go. Let's just mess with the people on the town HAHAHA."

The group of man leaves the forest and headed back to town. Lilia sees the opportunity and run once again as fast as she can. She arrived at a harbor, a boat that carries supplies seeing the commotion is preparing to leave. She sneaks in and goes inside an empty barrel. She cries and closes her eyes. She then heard the boats horn go off signaling its departure. Lilian lets the fatigue and hurt get into her as she cries herself to sleep.

 _ **1 month later**_

A month later after the incident and escaping from the town she is now roaming around the alleys of a city she doesn't know the name of. Searching for food on trash cans and huge waste containers. Her once beautiful hair now filled with filth and grime, same from her tattered clothes.

"OI oi oi! Get off from our territory would you!" A fat kid shouted and pushed her back. The fat kid then starts to scavenge from the plastic bags of trash for food.

"Hmmm~ preying on the weak I see." A feminine voice said. The said woman has a Crescent moon with a star in the middle tattoo at her right cheek. Upon hearing the woman with sultry voice, the fat boy flees the area.

"Hey would you like to learn how to be stronger and to be richer?" The woman tempts and asks her at the same time, reaching out her hand to the girl. Lilian holds onto her hand and they walk off to a shady guild.

The years go by as she was trained to use Dark Shadow Magic, many assassination missions had been done and eventually her work has been recognized by Velpigore and became part of their elite ranks.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Now she opens her eyes awaiting the sweet embrace of death to come and get her.

'Papa, Mama, I'm sorry I failed you both.' The blade hit her but instead of feeling the sharp slash she felt the blunt edge of it hitting her sides. Because of the force and magic applied to the blade it still made her launch off the ground and send her flying towards a wall that then collides with her body. She falls front to the concrete wounded, bruised and defeated but still alive.

"Why did you not kill me?"

"Because I saw the pain in your eyes similar to mine as I was about to hit you." Erza said as she changes back to her Heart Kreuz Armor and begin to walk away.

"Lilian Von Dellhein." Lilian said in a pained voice. "Lilian Von Dellhein is my name."

Erza look back and smiles. "Erza. Erza Scarlet." Lilian smiles back her shadows engulf her and disappears from sight.

"They are hiding her on the east deep part of the forest by the way but I recommend you all hurry the ritual is about to start." Her voice echoes from the dark and soon fading from the wind. Erza picks up the pace.

"Warren if u can hear me tell the guild to go to the deep east side of the forest and hurry up Lucy needs our rescue as soon as possible."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it been months since I've updated this story. Ive got a lot that I had to do, so it's really really really late. But like I said I'm not going to abandon my stories that I make. To those who follow this story really sorry for so much delay. Anyway Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it (Despite its shortness). See you next time bye bye!**


End file.
